The subject invention is directed to an improved golf club head construction.
The invention is especially suited for incorporation in a cast metal golf head and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, heads embodying the invention could be formed using many known techniques.
Currently, many golf club heads of the "wood" category are manufactured from metal using investment casting techniques. These club heads are generally hollow shells with perimeter weighting. That is, the weight of the head is concentrated in the outer peripheral shell surface.
Although perimeter weighting has resulted in improvement in club performance as compared to earlier solid body club designs, it is believed that even further performance improvements can result from more desirable club head weight distribution.